One More Day
by The Last Letter
Summary: Flack only wants one more day with Angell. Angell only wants one more day with Flack. Flack&Angell POV's


_Song lyrics, _Flack's POV, **Angell's POV.**

_Last night I had a crazy dream A wish was granted just for me It could be for anything I didn't ask for money Or a mansion in Malibu I simply wished, for one more day with you _

I touched her face, smiling on the other side of the glass. I missed her so much. It wasn't fair that she was taken. There was scum in this world that deserves to die, and she's taken. She was torn from life. She hadn't gotten to live it at all. She had never gotten married, never had kids. She had never gotten to grow old with the person she loved the most beside her. She had never gotten to do a million things.

I stood up and angrily paced. By taking her, God had not only ruined her life, but mine. She was so precious. She was something that I could never find again. My true love had been taken from me, and I had no idea if she knew how much I had loved her. If she knew that she was everything to me. Everything and more. There weren't words to describe the tightening of my chest, the increase in heartbeat, the warm feeling that took over me whenever she was near.

_One more day One more time One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied But then again I know what it would do Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you _

**I watched him from where I was. I didn't know if it was heaven, all I knew was that I could see him, and that was all I needed. I cried, watching him. I hoped he knew that I didn't want to go. I had fought my hardest to stay, but it wasn't enough. Maybe I wasn't strong enough, or maybe whatever was pulling me away was stronger. Either way, I had hurt him, and I couldn't bear it. **

**In some ways, I hoped that he could move on, but I still wanted him to be mine. All mine. It's selfish of me. I know. I just can't stand the thought of another woman kissing his lips, running her fingers through her hair, joking with him, it hurts to think of it. It's times like this when I wish I could see him, just one more time. Tell him how much he meant to me, and how I had truly started living the first day I met him. **

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl Then I'd unplug the telephone And keep the TV offI'd hold you every second Say a million I love you's That's what I'd do, with one more day with you _

Sometimes, it's hard to believe she's gone. I will walk into my apartment, see her coat by the door, I will smell her perfume, still lingering in the rooms. Even after all this time, sometimes I find myself ordering dinner for two. Or find myself reaching for her when I crawl into bed. I live for the moments when I don't think of her dying on an operating table alone. Maybe that's the thing that hurts the most. If I had to say goodbye at all, why couldn't I have been there to help her go from this world to the next? Was she in pain? Did she wonder why I wasn't beside her, holding her hand? Did she reach for me? What were her last moments like?

It's hard to face her family. They lost a daughter, a sister. I lost love. I lose passion, a sweet smile, a laugh. I lost my life. They have each other to lean on. They all loved her in the same way. But, as I have learned, there are many different kinds of love, and no one loved her like I loved her. I had often promised to go and see them, but they were empty. It was too hard. She was survived by them, in looks as well as personality, but it was so very hard to go back to her childhood haunts, where I could see ten year old Jess running after her big brother, or reading. It was just too hard.

_One more day One more time One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied But then again I know what it would do Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

**He was crying again. I hated it when he cried. Every time I saw a tear roll down his cheek, I would reach out to comfort him and I couldn't. I couldn't whisper in his ear that it would be okay. It wouldn't always hurt this much. I couldn't reassure him that someday it would get better. Even if I didn't know if this was true, I could at least let him know that I could help him through it, that I knew what he was feeling. That I shared his pain.**

**He skipped over my favourite movies, he wouldn't read my favourite books, and he didn't eat strawberry rhubarb pie anymore. Sometimes he would touch the teddy bear I had left at his house. It was a ratty old thing, I was surprised my mother hadn't asked for it back, or maybe she knew he needed it more than she did. Either way, it comforted him. He would hold it like he used to hold me. In his sleep he would reach for me, bury his head in the pillow I used to sleep on. I wanted to be back in his arms.**_ Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

I couldn't move on. It would be like betraying her. No other woman caught my attention like she had.

**He went back to work yesterday. I never thought that the job could be good for him, but being back with the gang seemed to help.**

Sometimes I heard her laughing. I would turn, but only be faced with the streets of New York.

**Sometimes I grew worried that I would forget him. I knew it could never happen. I wouldn't let him go. Even if it meant getting rid of the pain, I couldn't lose him.**

If I could just tell her how I feel, to tell her how much I miss her. If I could just hold her in my arms once more, if I could hear her tell me it would be all right, maybe then it could get better.

**I only want to hear his voice again, to hear him whisper "I love you," in the dark night. I want to feel his strong arms around me in the morning. I want to hear his heartbeat. I want to tell him that I could only ever love him.**

If I could just have one more day.

**All I want is one more day. **

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day _

**I do not own **_**CSI: New York **_**or the song **_**One More Day**_** by Diamond Rio. I do, however, own the plot. Reviews are appreciated.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
